


My Time at Portia: ReForge

by ShangConor



Series: My Time at Portia: The Bonds of a New Spring [4]
Category: My Time At Portia (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22143004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShangConor/pseuds/ShangConor
Summary: I have an announcement regarding the series.
Series: My Time at Portia: The Bonds of a New Spring [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465855
Kudos: 8





	My Time at Portia: ReForge

Thank you for your time <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I’m proud to say that the first comic of My Time At Portia: ReForge is finally out! There is so much unpacking to do for me to add in my webcomic, but it’s small progress for me to start! The link to my webcomic will be down here:-
> 
> Webtoon: https://www.webtoons.com/en/challenge/my-time-at-portia-reforge/list?title_no=372827
> 
> Tapas: https://tapas.io/series/My-Time-at-Portia-ReForge
> 
> I’m really sorry for being gone for too long, I’ve been struggling with daily life and I didn’t have the strength to write anymore. The only strength that I have left is drawing, which I enjoy the most. I had a discussion with a group and friends and they pushed me to what I truly want to do, and that is drawing! I thanked my friend for supporting me to make a comic, and I thanked you all for having the patience after a long hiatus. So stay tuned with the future chapter, thank you for taking the time to visit here!


End file.
